A meisters Regalia
by Greggreg
Summary: A gods regalia and a meisters weapon are similar right? Yato finds him self surrounded by this fact in Death city.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was bored and saw some cool anime. Kinda inspired me to write this story. (p.s sorry for misspelling of names in advance, i don't have source material in front of me.) LETS GO!**

 **Japan: Kofuku home.**

"Thanks for the food!"

Yato was hungary from his last fight. He kept going into storms to kill any phantoms. He decided that he want to bring kindness into the world. As usual Hiyori was tutoring Yukine in school work.

All was fine until Yato's eyes started to fail him. He remembered hitting his head before everything went dark.

.

.

 **Unknown area**

Burning, That was the first thing he felt on his face. Yato opened his eyes to see he was in a desert. Getting up to look at his surrounding he saw his friends also in the sand. He went over to them and started shaking them.

"YO WAKE UP! COME ON WAKE UP!"

Yukine was the first to wake. Unfortunately Yato was still shaking him. "IM AWAKE STOP IT!"

The shouting woke up Hiyori annoyed from sleeping. "What did you do!?" SHe yelled.

"Nothing I swear!" Yato said as he was looking around. He took a look at Hiyori noticing that despite their circumstances she still had her body here.

Hiyori meanwhile was looking up in shock. "Mh? Whats wrong Hiyori?" Yukine ask. He looked to where she was pointing and his face transformed into fear.

"What's the matter with you two?" Yato asked. "It looks like you have.." he stopped himself as he looked towards the sky. As a god for living for over 1000 years he has seen some weird things. This had to take the cake. One good look at the sun showed it had a face. And it was laughing.

"What the -" Yato saidas he sat in the sand. "This makes no sense!"

"Yato take us back!" Hiyori begged.

"My phone has no signal here. We need to find shelter soon. And if the sun is like this, I would hate to see the moon."

They nodded and began to walk for 3 hours until they noticed a city in the distance. It was strange from a distance. It looked more like a dark circus than a city. The entrance had a goofy skull above it asit led in the city.

As they approached Yato seemed hesitant.

"Yato you ok?" Hiyori asked.

Yato shook his head. "That city, has a powerful aura around it. Like a one giant shrine." Then Yato raised his head. "A GIANT SHRINE OF MY DREAMS! I MUST INVESTIGATE!" He grabbed their hands and rushed to the mask.

 **Death City Interior**

"IT'S AMAZING! LIKE A whole city made from a shrine!" Yato said. They walked up and down the streets taking in the sites. To the others it wasn't that amazing. It had goofy skulls around everywhere and the shops seemed creepy.

Yato was Enamored by the sites. "Yato?" Yukine asked "If you say this is a shrine, who is this for? You would think we would have heard of them. They probably better than you by far." At this Yato was shunned and fell to the ground. But Yukine did have a point. How did he not hear of this god earlier.

"It's fine, that's not important right now. There is a more important matter to address." Yato pulled out his phone and pointed to the air. "We need to get work!"

He rushed a head and started to write out his services to the city. He wrote it down everywhere. In stores on benches and parks. He then laid down on a bench and waited.

 **Meanwhile**

Tsubaki was walking from grocery store to prepare some food for Black Star. He was going on a huge training spree at the moment. She was trying to hurry back so Black Star would not hurt himself. As much as he doesn't want to admit it he does have some limits so he needs someone to spot him just incase. Unfortunately she was carrying a heavy load of food.

"I wish Black Star would train by getting the groceries for us." she said in vain.

Then out of know where she saw a man rushing towards her. He look strange with a black track suit and black hair. She put down both bags and gotten to a fighting stance. She trusted her fist forward to fend off the attacker. The man stopped right in front of her fist and looked surprised.

"Watch it lady! You trying to kill me?"

Tsubaki looked surprised as well "I'm sorry instincts and all. Who are you?"

The man grinded. "IM YATO DELIVERY GOD! Here to grant your wishes for five yen!" he said smiling.

Tsubaki tried to hold it in. Was this for real? "You know we are in america right? We don't have yen here." The man fell to the ground. "I was just writing out my ad and now there is no yen." He stood straight back up. "What do you mean we are in america?"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Look can I go now, I have to get back home." she said as she picked up her bags.

"WAIT!" he said. "You sure you don't want help? What the equivalent of 5 yen here? You can pay me that. Please!" he said begging.

"Tsubaki reached in her purse and pulled out a nickel. "Here, best i can do for now." Yato grabbed the Nickel from her a flipped it. "Your wish will be granted." He took the bags from Tsubaki and walked besides her.

….

Yato followed the girl back to her house. It was wired how much food was she was carrying. They approached her house where sounds of vigorous working out being yelled. She took off her shoes and motioned him to enter. He walked in to see a kid with blue hair doing pull ups upside down. He was pushing thru the pain when he noticed the girl.

"Tsubaki your back. Who is this?" he asked.

Yato bowed his head. "Yato, Delivery God."

"God really? don't kid yourself." Yato looked confused. "MY NAME IS BLACK STAR AND I WILL BE THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" He shouted.

Yato started laughing. "You are funny, you really can't surpass me ya know?"

Black Star looked unfazed. "Its true!"

"As a God you don't look like that much. No offence."

"LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

Tsubaki shook her head. "I was going to make dinner, Plus he doesn't look like a fighter."

"I ACCEPT! FOR 5 YEN PLS!" Yato replied.

"OK"

 **Meanwhile**

Yukine was in the library with Hiyori. He was trying to do research trying to figure out where they were. They were exactly were. They were seated across from a couple also doing research. The girl had Blonde hair with pigtails while her friend was sleeping. He was minding his own business when he felt tapping on his shoulder.

"Kid wake up"

Yukine looked up to see the girl over him.

"You talking to me?" He asked.

"Yes, can you hand me that book right next to you." She pointed to a particular book. He grabbed it and handed it to her. "Thanks!" She said as she went down to read the book. Yukine kept staring at her. She looked up to see him with a confused look.

"You ok?" She asked.

"No i'm not used to that many people seeing me." He said with a laugh. The girl had a more confused look on her face.

"Cause i'm a regalia like you, right?"

The girls face was more confused. Yukine tried to smile. Then the symbol on his chest shined bright. With a light flash he flew to where Yato summoned him.

Meanwhile Maka just stood there as the boy flew away. Soul managed to wake up to see there was a new hole in the ceiling.

"Geese Maka, why you so mad?"

"Soul let's go, scythe pls."

Soul body transformed to the meisters weapon.

"Lets Go!"

 **WOW That was fun. I hope this story will break my P5 streak for a while. Sorry about the wired transition(you know which one) it was just a brain fart. Pls review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again. I really hope I can keep this story up for you guys. Just one thing im gonna adress real quick. Im gonna write out having Hiyori in this story. Before you get upset let me explain. I don't think she would be all that fitting in the story. Plus for plot purpose for this story so it can last longer in my brain. So as opposed to going back and making a bunch of edits let's just forget her sort of if thats ok. Hope that doesn't piss anyone off. LETS GO!**

Yato called upon Yukine and waited. Black star was pacing back and forward in the courtyard.

"Dude just quit it. We can go hand to hand if you want?" Blackstar asked.

Yato looked at Blackstar's physic. He was somewhat short but was built with muscles. He did not want to take a chance fighting him.

"Im fine, not much longer."

Then a flash of light apeared from the sky and went to his hands. Holding Sekki in his hands he took a battle stance.

"Where were you?" Yato asked.

"I found a library, trying to figure out where we are and how to get home. What going on?" Yukine asked.

"Short one want to fight, lets not kill him ok?"

"Thats ok with me."

Yato pointed the swords at Black star. "I suggest you yield now before you get hurt, You fight against a God today."

"Backing down from a challenge? HAHA! THAT'S NOT MY STYLE!" Black star bellowed. "Tsubaki chain scythe!"

The girl nodded and started to glow and change form. Her body transformed into a small scythe connected by a chain.

Yato was stunned. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT WEAPON!" he yell. Holding the two swords he charged Black star who did the same. For a child he fought like an Assassin. He kept swinging the scythe around and around as Yato waited for an opening.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke surrounded him as he kept his stance.

" _How the hell does this kid have a regalia?"_ Yato thought.

"DUCK!"

Yato bent backwards as shurikens flew over and he backed out of the cloud. Black star jumped out holding a ninja sword slashing at Yato. He noticed that after a few slashes Black star turned his back.

Taking the opening he feinted and kicked hard. Knocking Black star back.

"OWCH! He said on his back. Yato walked over reaching his hand out. "Good job, for a mortal you fight well."

Black star grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. "You got lucky. I will beat God some day."

"Yukine! Where are you!?"

Yukine changed back into human form and rushed to the voices when Yato grabbed his shirt.

"Who are they?" Yato asked. "I made some friends at the library." he said. Tsubaki also changed back to human form. "Hey Maka your friend is up here" she said.

Yukine looked at Tsubaki up and down. Yato felt a sharp pain in his back and turned to Yukine looking annoyed. "Stop looking at her like that! You pervert!" he yelled. "Sorry." Yukine replied looking embarrassed. Tsubaki looked confused. "Whats wrong." she asked.

"It's fine, we are close so im not getting corrupted any time soon." he said. The two "friends" of Yukine approached them. One looked like a school girl and the other looked more lax and chill than the girl. His face reminded him of Yukine's when they were getting along. Mostly uninterested.

"Where did you go? You flew out of library?" the girl asked.

"How you do that? Next time take me along to, the library sucks." the boy said.

The girl looked annoyed and raised her hand in a karate chop and knocked him on the head.

" _WHAT THE HELL?"_ Yukine thought. She hit him really hard. She smiled towards Yukine. "Sorry about Soul." she said. She looked behind him to see Yato looking Curiously at Tsubaki. "Who is that?" she asked.

"That's Yato." he said. Yato rushed over to the two and held his hand out

"Thats me, Yato delivery God here to help you out for 5 cents!"

Maka started to laugh. "Yukine your friend is weird."

"Well unfortunately he is not wrong, he is a God."

Everything went silent. Not a word was said. "You are joking right?" The boy asked.

"No its true, my phone is a rusty right now but it can prove its worth. Here take this." Yato said after handing Maka a piece of paper. "Call this number in 30 mins, my and Yukine are gonna run to the edge of town. Be right back!"

Yato and Yukine ran as fast as they could.

30 min later.

"What do you think he is gonna do?" Soul asked.

"Nothing" Maka said as she started to dial the number.

"Oh thats lame." Yato said as he appeared behind them.

Acting started soul transformed into part scythe. The rest also looked started as they were looking at this stranger.

Just at that moment a trio apraced the group.

"What's going on guys?" Death the kid asked

 **Im gonna end it here for now. I hope im not doing that bad with this story. Im gonna go think of more plot for this or do a chapter in a different story. Pls review and favortie so i can do better. Thxs again.**


End file.
